


The Day when France got Akumatize

by TheTwilightZoneDrone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, OP Character, Screenplay/Script Format, nothing good ever happens when he's given absolute power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwilightZoneDrone/pseuds/TheTwilightZoneDrone
Summary: If the show Miraculous has a robot, a baby, and yes even Santa Claus get Akumatize. Then getting the literal representation of France shouldn't be a problem. Except when is does become a very huge problem for our fearless heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to handle. All because France couldn't look outside his goddam window for once and unfortunately only now realized that monsters have been attacking his city for nearly two years. Due to his nation duties of endless paper work and meetings.Find out what will happen on this crossover fan-fiction script of Hetalia and Miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Scene 1

**EXT. PARISIAN APARTMENT BUILDING. DAY.**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Paris. The sun was shining and the birds, peacefully sit on top a building. Unfortunately, they all flow away in shocked when they heard one of the residents shout.

**FRANCE.**

Finally.

Foot steps could be heard running down the stairs of the building. The opened the front door as a man with blond locks exclaimed….

**FRANCE.**

A day off!

**EXT. PARISIAN STREETS. DAY.**

Practically skipping on the streets. 

**FRANCE.(Thoughts)**

I wonder what I should to first. Visit the museums. Or I can maybe I can talk with the tourist. Or maybe...

His train of thought was cut short when there was an sudden earthquake that knocked him onto the ground. He looked up to see that a woman, dressed like a cross between a doctor and a sniper, was destroying the city. People where running away, but all he can do is sit and watch in confusion. However, he got up running when he saw that two citizens where about to be hit with the pellets that were being shoot on the streets. He was able to get the two behind a car. He assess the situation and notices that one hit causes a person to fall asleep. Suddenly, two kids in colorful spandex jump and landed onto the scene.

**LADYBUG.**

Not so fast...

**CHAT NOIR.**

...Tranquilizer

**Tranquilizer**

Ladybug and Chat Noir give me your Miraculous or I shall put all of Paris in an eternal slumber.

**LADYBUG.**

Never!

**Tranquilizer**

So be it.

The Tranquilizer then points his machine gun at then and fires. Chat Noir spins his staff around, blocking off the bullets to protect himself and ladybug, who’s behind him.

_**CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.** _

The tranquilizer ran out of tranquilizers.

**LADYBUG.**

Luck charm!

Using her powers of creation a red and black potty dotty alarm clock appears.

**LADYBUG.**

An alarm clock?

The Tranquilizer’s gun is reloaded and he begins shooting again. Chat Noir blocks the pellets again. As they move back. Ladybug then sees a the pattern. A car, a

**CHAT NOIR.**

Cataclysm!

He leaps into the air and grabs the gun turning it nothing but dust. A single butterfly flies out of the ashes. Now it was Ladybug’s turn. Swinging her yoyo charm around she was able to catch the butterfly.

**LADYBUG.**

Gotcha Bye. Bye. Little Butterfly. ****Miraculous Ladybug!

The object explodes into a million little ladybugs swarming around the city all the people who were hit started to wake up. All the damage down was as before. The Tranquilizer become a normal medical student again and the gun changes back into a mug.

**FRANCE.(Thoughts.)**

What the fuck just happened?

A crowd of people were cheering while chanting Ladybug and Chat Noir.

**FRANCE.**

Excuse me, but who are they?

**RANDOM PERSON 1.**

**Le gasp** , you don’t know? How can you not?

**RANDOM PERSON 2.**

What, where you living under a rock or something?

She then took at her phone to type something up.

**RANDOM PERSON 1.**

They’re only Paris’ greatest heroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir.

**RANDOM PERSON 2.**

Here you can read it all on this blog site.

She then showed France the lady blog site. He looks at the screen then back to Ladybug and Chat Noir who where both waving at the crowd of cheering people.


	2. Scene 1

**INT. FRANCE’S OFFICE. NIGHT.**

France was doing some late night research.

**FRANCE.**

This has been going on for nearly two years. How can I have not notice?

He rubs his eyes and continues to search through, it.

**FRANCE.**

Dammit. Who are they? Why are my people turning into villains? Does my boss even know about this? Or does he already know and refuse to tell me about it?

France searches more information on them. There seems to be none except for that blog site. Suddenly, France notices something.

**FRANCE**.

Wait? Hot singles near me. Well of course they’re near me. But let’s just take a...France No! It’s just a scam ad out for information. We’re not going to fall for it again. Alright. You and your boss had a meeting about this. Let’s just keep searching and...dammit how does this thing keep knowing my name and purchases.

France uses his arms to slide all of the computer equipment off the desk.

**FRANCE.**

Can’t let anyone track me.


	3. Scene 3

**CUT-TO. ONE WEEK LATER.**

**INT. WORLD MEETING. DAY.**

France was at another world meeting while secret checking the Lady blog site on his phone.

**ENGLAND.**

Don’t tell me your into superheroes now.

**FRANCE.**

What can I say, I’m fascinated by the subject matter.

**ENGLAND.**

Just don’t be like America and grow a hero complex because of it.

**FRANCE.**

(Rolls his eyes and continues to scroll his phone.)

**SILENCE.**

**ENGLAND.**

You seem off day. What did your favorite wine get discounted or something?

**FRANCE. (Annoyed)**

If you must know….

**AMERICA.**

Wow France you’re into superheros now. That’s so cool. What are you are DC or a Marvel guy?

**ENGLAND.**

Dammit America. This isn’t good time.

**AMERICA.**

Shh, it’s always a good time for hero time.

**ENGLAND.**

I-

**FRANCE.**

On the contrary I would like to learn more about these superheros.

**AMERICA.**

Yeah, totally.

**ENGLAND.**

Dammit you two were at a meeting.

**FRANCE.**

But it’s soooo boring. Though I can see why you like it so make Angleterre.

After a few harsh words later England and France were at each others throats but it’s a stalemate as per usually.

**GERMANY.**

Will, you two stop it already! We are trying to have a meeting discussing about data privacy!

**FRANCE.**

I would like to, but this computer stuff gives me a massive headache.

**ENGLAND.**

Maybe if you actually spend more time learning how the machine works you would understand it better instead of wishing it would work the way you want it to. You’ll find it easy to handle.

**FRANCE.**

But it’s no fun when every all slow. I would rather skip ahead. It would be so much easier.

**ENGLAND.**

Too bad there aren’t any short cuts.

**FRANCE.**

Why  is it so difficult?  I would be so much better if...

**AMERICA.**

Sure there are. There’s Ctrl+ C, Alt+ Click, Ctrl+ P.

**ENGLAND.**

Dammit America. Do you have to be in every conversation?

**AMERICA.**

Yes.

**FRANCE.**

Pft forget it. It isn’t important.


	4. Scene 4

**CUT-TO. FEW DAYS LATER.**

**INT. MARINETTE’S ROOM. DAY.**

Marinette was pacing back and through while Alya is sitting.

**ALYA.**

Wow, girl. Chill.

**MARINETTE.**

I can’t “chill” Adrien just ask me to go to a concert in three days, at the park. Just the two of us. Squeals.

**ALYA.**

At least tell me you said “yes” this time and didn’t go gibberish and forget to answer.

**MARINETTE.**

Don’t worry I was definitely chill and definitely said yes.

**FLASHBACK.**

**INT. SCHOOL. DAY.**

**ADRIEN.**

Hey MARINETTE I’ve got two tickets to a show in the park. You want to go with me.

**MARINETTE.** **(Soft whisper to a screech.)**

aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Everything started to vibrate. People started tripping over and the cars outside started beeping.

**MARINETTE.**

Yes. I would love to.

**FLASH FORWARD.**

**ALYA.**

And here I thought we had an earthquake today.

**MARINETTE.**

It wasn’t that loud.

**ALYA.**

Haha. My ears are still ringing.

**MARINETTE.**

Arugh.

**ALYA.**

Don’t worry he obviously still likes you or he would have come up with an excuse to bail.

**MARINETTE.**

You really think so.

**ALYA.**

I know so.

**MARINETTE.**

Aw, thank you...But wait there’s still a lot of planning to go into this. What should I say? How should I act? Oh god what if there’s another attack. I’m going to have to…

**ALYA.**

Please don’t say the Adrien planning board.

**MARINETTE.**

The Adrien planning board.

In a cartoony fashion Marinette pulls out a conspiracy like board full pictures of Adrien including his schedule and hie likes and dislikes.

**MARINETTE.**

Okay first things first.

**ALYA.**

MARINETTE.

**MARINETTE.**

Where will me and Adrien meet.

**ALYA.**

Marinette.

**MARINETTE.**

It obviously can’t meet at the shoppe because of my parents. But we can’t meet in front of his house. Maybe I should meet him at the park. Oh but we both could get lost finding each there so.

**ALYA.**

MARINETTE!

**MARINETTE.**

Yes.

**ALYA.**

MARINETTE, you know I love you and you are one of my best friends. But I’m worried about you.

**MARINETTE.**

What do you mean?

**ALYA.**

You’ve been crushing on him for two years now and all this planning hasn’t gotten you anywhere. I don’t think it’s the planning that causing you to fail over and over again.

**MARINETTE.**

That’s because they weren’t thought out well enough.

**ALYA.**

MARINETTE. I just want to see you happy. I really do but… The only thing that’s in the way is you.

**MARINETTE.**

Ugh, I know it’s because I’m too clumsy or I can’t seem to say the right things without sounding like a weirdo or blabbing on.

**ALYA.**

No, it’s not that. How do I describe it….

_**RING. RING. RING.** _

**MARINETTE.**

You might want to get that.

**ALYA.**

No, it can wait.

**MARINETTE.**

But it could be something really important. And I would feel bad if you had to deny it because of me.

MARINETTE give Alya a pleading look to answer it. Alya sighs and clicks accepts.

**ALYA.**

Hello, Alya speaking whose this….Mayor. Listen if this is about Chloe….Oh it’s not….Mmmm…..mmmm...I’ll get it up on the site right away.

**MARINETTE.**

What did the mayor want?

**ALYA.**

Apparently he wants to met Ladybug and Chat Noir for something important but since he doesn’t have a direction number to them he’s asked me to write it on my blog.

**MARINETTE.**

Wow really a meeting when?


	5. Scene 5

**HOURS LATER.**

**EXT. BUILDING ROOF. NIGHT.**

**CHAT NOIR.**

Hello my Lady. I see you read the same blog as I do.

**LADYBUG**.

Of course, it’s good to see how we’re viewed in the public eye.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Right got to know what the fans are saying. Some of which say we make a pretty cute couple. Calling us ChatBug.

**LADYBUG.**

Silly kitty they say that with every duo.

**INT. MAYOR’S OFFICE.** **NIGHT.**

**MAYOR.**

Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir I’m so glad you could come.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Glad to be of service.

**LADYBUG.**

Why have you called us in?

**FRANCE.**

I’m afraid it is because of me.

**MAYOR.**

Ladybug and Chat Noir. I would like to to meet Francis Bonnefoy. A high ranking government official that has come to visit you.

**FRANCE.**

Hello young madame and monsieur. I’ve heard so much of you both from the upper offices but I never thought I would see you in person. It is such an honor. Such an honor. I wanted to see you to get a report on how you two handle crime.

**LADYBUG.**

Of course.

**FRANCE.**

Bien. Now Mayor would you mind.

**MAYOR.**

Oh of course. Of course.

Mayor exist through door. France begins to sit and is across the desk from where Ladybug and Chat Noir sit.

**FRANCE.**

Now, what I’ve read from your blog is that this has been going on for two years, non?

**LADYBUG.**

Yeah. It’s almost a weekly accurence for us.

**FRANCE.**

But where do these creatures come from?

**CHAT NOIR.**

Hawk Moth.

**FRANCE.**

Hawk Moth?

**CHAT NOIR.**

Yeah he’s this pretty nasty villain. He probably spends most of his time in a creepy lair.

**FRANCE.**

Are you getting closer to finding him or understanding why does he do these things?

**FRANCE.**

Maybe I can help. I know people in places that can get a team…

**LADYBUG.**

No offense. Mr. Bonnefoy, but this is a miraculous problem. We don’t want people to know about our us yet.

**FRANCE.**

But you have a whole blog detected to you.

**CHAT NOIR.**

That’s only because Hawk Moth did it first when he turned a high school student into a rock monster. I was kind of a big deal. Everyone was there to witness it.

**FRANCE.**

Of course. Of course.

**FRANCE. (Thoughts.)**

Of course I wasn’t because of that meeting in Hong Kong.

**LADYBUG.**

Right ever since that day we’ve been trying to find him to put an end to all of this. We can’t go into more details about how but it’s a very old magic that’s causing it.

**CHAT NOIR.**

It basically a supernatural problem. Nothing to do with government or law. So it’s best to leave it with supernatural heroes like us.

**FRANCE.**

I couldn’t agree more.

**CUT-TO. MOMENTS LATER.**

**FRANCE. (Flowery Smile.)**

Thank you both so much. Again it’s an honor to meet you both. Hope we did it again someday.

**LADYBUG.**

S-sure. Y-yeah, we’ll see.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Whatever man. Have a good night.

Ladybug and Chat Noir exist. France’s flowery smile dissolves into something more cold.

**CUT-TO.**

**CHAT NOIR.**

A penny for your thoughts my lady.

**LADYBUG.**

You can keep that penny Chat. There was something not quite right with that government official. He doesn’t appear as what he seems to be.

**CHAT NOIR.**

I know what you mean. He kind of reminds me of one of those models you would see acting all sweet and caring. Next thing you know you find yourself pinned against a wall as they threat to burn down the whole place using just a lighter and hair spray because someone did their hair and makeup wrong.

**LADYBUG.**

That’s awfully specific.

**CHAT NOIR.**

J-just something I saw on T.V…. once.

The two hero look out on the city of lights.  Meanwhile, France does the same but from his home window. He then gets back to work on his new computer. 


	6. Scene 6

**CUT-TO. DAYS LATER.**

**INT. SCHOOL-ClASSROOM. DAY.**

**ADRIEN.**

Hi MARINETTE.

**MARINETTE.**

Oh, A-adrien. How’s it going?

**ADRIEN.**

It’s going good. Listen I was thinking we could meet at the front entrance of the park. Then walk in together.

**MARINETTE.**

Of course I would love for us to be together. I mean not together together like a couple. But a couple of pals. Not a couple but comrades. That means friends in Russia. **Hahaha**

**ADRIEN.**

**Hahah.** You’re funny Marinette. See you then.

**MARINETTE. (Akward to Loud laugh to soft whisper.)**

Not if I see you first. **Hahahah.** (I love you.)

**ADRIEN.**

What was that?

**MARINETTE.**

Nothing I just sneezed.

**ADRIEN. (Totally believed her.)**

Okay.

Adrien then takes his seat next to Nino and they chat for a bit. While Marinette puts her hands on her face in shame as takes her seat. Alya, who sat next to her, pats her on the back.

**ALYA. (Sacristic.)**

Smooth.

**MARINETTE.**

Oh hush.

**TEACHER.**

Class, I would you to meet someone today. This is Francis Bonnefoy. He’s here to ask couple of questions.

**ALYA.**

Is this a government consipracy?

**TEACHER.**

No Alya. It’s not.

Alya raises her hand again.

**TEACHER.**

Neither a coverup.

She puts her hand back down.

**FRANCE.**

Hello students. Isn’t it such a lovely day today. I heard a lot of good things about this class. How some of you have won competitions and contest. Not only that but you all look out and care for each other.

The students in the class all shake their heads and looking at each other in agreement.

**FRANCE.**

Which pains me to say that I’ve come baring bad news. It seems to be that the most people who have been akumatized come from this very same school. It also appears that everyone from this very specific class has been changed. Even the first akumatized victim come from this class.

Ivan looks down in shame.

**FRANCE.**

Does anyone know why?

Suddenly, everyone turns their head and glares at one specific person who was filing her nails.

**CHLOE. (Annoyed.)**

What?

**ALYA.**

You can’t be serious.

**CHLOE. (Annoyed.)**

What are you talking about?

**ALYA.**

Today you just threaten a kid that a grade under you that he was going to jail.

**CHLOE.**

I can’t believe you blame me for all your mistakes.

**MARINETTE.**

No one is blaming you for anything Chloe. You’re just a…. catalyst.

**CHLOE.**

Oh please I bet you cause more people to become akumatized then me. Marinette Dupain!

**ADRIEN.**

Hang on...

**FRANCE.**

Oh so all of the attacks are caused by teen angst?

**ADRIEN.**

It’s a bit more complicated then that sir.

**CHLOE.**

Oh please. Where’s your proof.

Her proof came crashing through the window.

**ENGINEER.**

Chloe! You have said your last threat to me or anyone else.

**CHLOE. (Defensive.)**

**Mm** **p** **h.** I don’t know what you’re talking about.

His left eye twitches and immediately using his expandable claw grabs Chloe by the waist and crashing back out the window.

**ADRIEN.(Sincerely concern.)**

Oh no he’s got Chloe.

**MARINETTE. (Thoughts.)**

Dammit it Chloe.

France runs after the akumatized villain to try and save the person who was captured.

**MARINETTE. (Thoughts.)**

Did the government agent just jump out the window?

**ADRIEN. (Thoughts.)**

Shirt. He’s going after them.


	7. Scene 7

**CUT-TO.**

**EXT. CITY STREETS. DAY.**

The Engineer was riding on his flying machine, which looks like one of Leonardo Da Vinci invention, while Chloe was tied up in the back.

**CHLOE.**

What did I supposedly do now?

**ENGINEER.**

You threaten to remove me from the school because of my latest creation.

**CHLOE.**

Well maybe if your dumb invention did make me tripped and bang my knee.

**ENGINEER.**

You should have watch were you were going. All those weeks working down the drain because of you.

**CHLOE.**

I almost fell down the stairs!

**CUT-TO.**

At ground level, France looks up to see the flying machine. He looks around and finds stairs to the top of the building. He starts climbing. However he stops when he hears...

**LADYBUG.**

Let go of Chloe.

**ENGINEER.**

That depends. If you give me your miraculous I’ll let her go free. If not then I let her go free falling to the cement.

**CHLOE.**

He’s bluffing!

**ENGINEER.**

Not when I would be doing the world a favor.

**CHLOE.** **(Offended)**

**Le Gasp!**

**LADYBUG.**

Okay. That’s a bit too far even if it is Chloe.

**CHLOE.** **(** **Even More** **Offended)**

**Le Gasp!**

**CUT-BACK TO FRANCE.**

**EXT. ROOF. DAY.**

**FRANCE. (Thoughts.)**

Oh no this is really bad. She might fall. Think France you gorgeous man with golden locks what to do?

**FLASHBACK.**

**EXT. CASTLE. DAY.**

A tiny chibi England looks down at a somewhat chibi France on top his castle. While France is stand an the other side of the mote.

**CHIBI ENGLAND.**

Ha, try to get past this frog face. Oh wait you can’t because your stupid. Hahaha.

France calming walks back into the forest.

**CHIBI ENGLAND.**

That’s right you better run!

And he did run. But only back to the castle with a very long stick.

**SOMEWHAT CHIBI FRANCE.**

AAAAAAHHHHHHH.

France uses the stick to jump over the mote and land on the exact edge where Chibi England was tainting him. France hangs on to the edge and gives England a kiss on the nose. Afterwards, he freaks out and runs around in a circle.

**CHIBI ENGLAND.**

Eww! Gross! I got kissed by a frog! I’ve been infected! Somebody call the medics or plaque doctor.*

**FLASH FORWARD.**

**EXT. ROOF. DAY.**

France then searches for something and yes he finds it a long metal pole. 

**MEANWHILE.**

**LADYBUG.**

Okay Engineer just head over Chloe nice and safely towards us and...

**FRANCE.**

AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

**CHAT NOIR**.

Do you hear that?

France goes towards them at super fast speeds. However, instead of reaching the flying machine. He crashes into the flying machine which causes Chloe fell of the bike. Then France crashes into Chat Noir who was trying to prevent him from going over broad but both start falling anyway. Unlike, Chloe who stopped in mid air due to the rope. The Engineer starts to move his flying bike while Chloe is still dangling. Ladybug then uses her yoyo to attach to something and swing down to catch them both. Landing somewhat safety. Ladybug looks up at the sky and what’s the flying machine disappear by perspective distance.

**LADYBUG.**

They’re getting away.

She then looks at the man she only knows as Francis.

**LADYBUG.**

Francis? What are you doing here!?!

**FRANCE.**

Just seeing two in action.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Dude, this is really unsafe! You need to get out of here!

**FRANCE.**

I’ve seen worst. I just want to help.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Look! I know being a high ranking something can be tough. Trust me, I know a guy who just sits in his attic doing business things all day. It can cause a person to be out of touch with things.

**FRANCE.**

Out of touch?

**LADYBUG.**

What he’s trying to say is that akumized people can be very dangerous and you don’t seem to know or understand that. If you want to help can by taking cover and staying safe.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Yeah you just leave it to the professionals.

**FRANCE. (Thoughts.)**

Says you. I am France I can totally….

They left him alone to his thoughts.

**FRANCE. (Thoughts.)**

**Hiss.** Ow, didn’t hurt this much the last time.

**CUT-TO.**

Ladybug and Chat Noir jump from building to building trying to catch them.

**LADYBUG.**

Luck charm!

A potted dotted package appears.

**LADYBUG.**

Bubblegum?

Ladybug uses her powers of creativity to figure out a solution.

**LADYBUG.**

If got it. But I can only work if Chloe is safe and sound.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Eye. Eye.

She chews the gem. Then uses her yoyo to get on broad the flying machine. Causing the machine to shake and stir due to the extra impact of weight. Chloe almost crashed into a building but Chat Noir used his staff to slightly poke her out of the way. Ladybug and Engineer have a fist fight on board the flying ship. Causing it to shake and quake even more. Slowly making it upside down. Ladybug and the Engineer where able to grab on to the bars. Now they were using they’re kicking each other. Meanwhile, Chat Noir positioned himself and screamed “Cataclysm” has Chloe got closer and closer to the roof. The rope turned into dust and Chloe was free falling into his arms.

**CHLOE.**

Thanks.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Don’t thank me. Just be nicer next time.

Chloe immediately stands on her own two feet with her arms cross her chest, eyes closed, and face turned.

**CHLOE.**

Mmm. I’ll try but I make no promises.

The Engineer then stars to use his claw to punch Ladybug of his machine. Ladybug starts to blow a huge bubble. The claw pops it and it becomes all gooey and useless. She uses more gum to tie him up in.

**ENGINEER.**

Disgusting!

Ladybug then flies the machine straight into the ground. At the last minute she grabs the engineer and they both get out of there in time before it hits the cement. Out of the wreckage a butterfly appears.

**LADYBUG.**

Gotcha. Bye. Bye. Little Butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!

As soon as she throw the package way everything goes back to normal.

**LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR.**

Pound it.

Ladybug sees the flying machine is not a little scale model. The kid, Zack, puts his hand over his forehead.

**ZACK.**

Ugh, my head what happened?

**LADYBUG.**

Excuse me is this yours.

**ZACK.**

My flying machine. It’s fix?

**LADYBUG.**

Mmm-hmmm.

**ZACK.**

Thank you so much.

**CHAT NOIR.**

**(Coughs at Chloe. Then coughs again but louder.)**

**CHLOE.**

Alright. Alright. I’m sorry that I threaten to expel you. Happy.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Very.

**ZACK.**

I’m sorry too. I should be more careful where I put my things next time so no one gets hurt.

**LADYBUG.**

Wow Chloe that was very mature of you.

**CHLOE.**

Of course it was.

**CHLOE. (Thoughts.)**

Giggles. Ladybug thinks I’m mature.

A crowd a people start to form around the duo with cheers and applause. Of course they both had to leave the scene because their miraculous where running empty. As the crowd dispenses, France is the only one standing still, looking on with a bitter taste in his mouth.

**CUT-TO. MOMENTS LATER.**

**EXT. PARISIAN PARK. DAY.**

France sulks and walks in a park.

**FRANCE. (Thoughts.)**

I’m not out of touch. I still knows what goes on in the nation. In the city.

He looks up to see a statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

**FRANCE. (Angry)  
**

Oh come on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Reference to the Peanuts when Snoopy licks Lucy.


	8. Scene 8

**CUT-TO. SOME TIME LATER.**

**INT. FRANCE’S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT.**

**FRANCE. (Half way Drunk. Pissed off.)**

Pff. Leave it to the professionals. They haven’t even caught the man. I should be the one to stop him.

He then hugs the pillow right next to him.

**FRANCE. (CONT’D. Lament.)**

This city is literally my heart. How could I’ve not know. I should have sensed when something was wrong… I should done something….I should have...

However, he then throws the pillow down in favor of another glass.

**FRANCE. (CONT’D. Pissed off again.)**

...I should be out there in the front lines not a bunch of kids in spandex.

**CUT-TO.**

**INT. HAWK MOTH’S LAIR. NIGHT.**

**HAWK MOTH.**

Feelings of inadequacies and nostalgic have finally surfaced. Now go my little akumy and evilize.

The little purple butterfly flies through the city and makes it’s way into France’s necklace. France looks up to reveal the signature hawk moth trance.

**HAWK MOTH.**

Francis Bonnefoy. I am Hawk Moth. Aren’t you tired a feeling helpless…..Ladybug and Chat Noir are the real villains. Why do you think I’m so set on getting their miraculous? This all started when they came into the picture. They don’t really want to help anyone. They just doing it for the attention and power. But I can give you that power. The power to set things right as they should. All I ask in return is for you to bring me their miraculous.

**CUT-TO.**

**INT. FRANCE’S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT.**

**FRANCE.**

I am at your service.

After he accepted the black butterflies swarm his body becoming evilized. The butterflies disappeared. He first looked at his hands, now gloved and there seems be wearing something with frilly laced sleeves. France walks up the mirror in his living room. His eyes are a intense saturation. His hair was longer and curler tied up in a French flag themed bow. His face had blue, white, and red vertical lines on his face. He then looks down at his coat and pants. Something that looks to be from the 1700s.

**HAWK MOTH.**

What do you think?

**FRANCE.**

I can’t believe it. I’m still gorgeous even with this face paint. Though I’m not a fan of the butterflies at the trim of my coat.

**HAWK MOTH.**

Well there’s nothing to be...

**FRANCE.**

Wait.

France was able to change the purple butterflies into roses with golden curls.

**FRANCE.**

Honhonhon.

**HAWK MOTH.**

Ugh?... Okay. Now Revolutionizer since I’ve given you powers. You still must fulfill your end of the bargain.

**FRANCE.**

Oui. So? Do you know where I can find them?

**HAWK MOTH.**

No. You just have to cause chaos in your path to make them come out.

**CUT-TO.**

**EXT. CITY. NIGHT.**

France is jumping from building to building.

**FRANCE.**

What about weakness? Do they have any weaknesses?

**HAWK MOTH.**

Yes. Ladybug can only use her lucky charm ones per transformation. Some as Chat Noir with his cataclysm. They also have a limited power timer until they go back to normal.

France stops on a building as looks down at the crowd of people at the concert.

**FRANCE.**

Do you know how can I defeat them? Like strategies or battle plans?

**HAWK MOTH.**

By using your powers of course.

**FRANCE.**

Right.

**SILENCE.**

**FRANCE.**

And how many times have you akumatized people?

**HAWK MOTH.**

Just get to work.

**FRANCE.**

Alright. Alright.

He hops of the edge of the building.


	9. Scene 9

**MEANWHILE.**

**EXT. CONCERT AT THE PARK. NIGHT.**

**ADRIEN.**

I’m glad you came with me.

**MARINETTE.**

Of course.

**MARINETTE.**

(Internal screams of joy.)

**ADRIEN.**

I’m so glad I had a friend like you to come with me.

**MARINETTE.**

Yeah. Hehe. What are friends for. Am I right?

**MARINETTE.**

(Internal screams of suffering.)

**ANNOUNCER.**

Alright. Alright. Give it up for our main act.

Fog starts to appear on the stage. The lights are swirling around.

**ANNOUNCER.**

Nick Sw…

The lights hit center stage but instead of a rockstar. It’s just a strange man with face paint.

**FRANCE.**

Sorry. Your main act is fine. I just need to make a quiet announcement.

He told the announce who was running for his life. France goes up to the mic and takes it.

**FRANCE.**

Ladybug and Chat Noir it is come to my attention that you are the root cause of all of this suffering of people turning into monsters. So I ask of you surround your Miraculous or face the consequences.

**FRANCE.**

Alright. I’m about to do it. Here it goes. One, Two, Two and a half. Is Ladybug and Chat Noir down there?

**HAWK MOTH.**

Just do it already?

**FRANCE.** **(Thoughts)**

Alright, here it goes.  Forgive me my city.

F rance brings his hands forward and starts to move his fingers around. The ground starts to shake as buildings start the come forward and back like a sliding puzzle.  People started running and screaming.  The vines and trees then started to pick up the cars and throw them on the ground.  Marinette and Adrien run with the crowd only leaving when they found separate and secluded areas to transform in. 

**MARINETTE.**

Tiki, spots on!

**ADRIEN.**

Plagg, claws out!

**CUT-TO.**

**FRANCE.** **(Thoughts)**

You know I never really like that building to be over there. I wonder. Honhonhon. This is starting to get fun.

**LADYBUG.**

Stop right there!

**CHAT NOIR.**

Or else will use force.

**FRANCE.**

Oh non. Well. You have to catch me first.

He then jumps off the stage and into the city. Ladybug and Chat Noir follow him. However, when they turn a corner. He was gone. It then pans to a building top where France stands on the edge. With a flick of his wrist, France was able to move the buildings around. Causing them both to crash. They try running again. But the vines on the buildings seem to holding them down.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Cataclysm!

He was able to kill off all the vines that were holding them back.

**LADYBUG.**

Chat Noir! Look! (Pointing to France.)

France takes notices ties to jump away. However, Ladybug’s yoyo wrapped around France’s leg. Causing France to collapses onto the ground. France struggles to remove the yoyo string from his leg before Ladybug and Chat Noir, who are running, reach him. Then with his left hand he was able to lift the street on which he lay up to higher ground. France was able to free his leg from the string and uses the yoyo string against Ladybug. Since she had let go of the string at all. He was able to pull the sting with enough force that Ladybug was lifted up to the level and grabbing her.

**FRANCE.**

I’ll be taking those.

His hands reach her earrings. Chat Noir see this, he looks around, he finds and throws the man hole cover right towards Franc’s head. Direct hit. France tumbles through on the streets like how a stone is skipped on a lake. France stops when he hits a building. His feet on the walls and laying on his upper back.

**HAWK MOTH.**

What are you doing get up? They’re getting away.

**FRANCE. (Mumbles)**

!$@%$!@

**HAWK MOTH.**

What was that?

**FRANCE.**

Oh nothing. Nothing.

France then uses his hands to pull the buildings, ultimately trying to crash the duo. They ran as fast as they could. 

**CHAT NOIR.**

It seems like the whole city is out to get us.

**LADYBUG.**

Or trying to trap us. (Ladybug then points up.)

**CHAT NOIR.**

Got ya.

Chat Noir grabs Ladybug then uses his staff to get them both out of there. Then were able to reach a safe point on top of the roof. They then look in horror of what their city has become.

**LADYBUG.**

Everything is becoming a labyrinth.

**CHAT NOIR.**

I hope everyone is okAAAAAAAHHH!…

**LADYBUG.**

Chat Noir!?!

Chat Noir was swallowed by a building.

**FRANCE.**

Honhonhonhon!

**LADYBUG.**

What did you do with him?

**FRANCE.**

Who me? I just sent him down. Way down. To the catacombs.

**CUT-TO.**

**INT. CATAMOBS. NIGHT.**

Chat Noir was at his most freaked out with the wall beating and breathing. He tries to find a way out but it’s a labyrinth. Not only that but the arms and hands seem to move bit by bit.

**CUT-BACK.**

**EXT. ROOF. NIGHT.**

**LADYBUG.**

Bring him back right now!

**FRANCE.**

Non. However, I would do it for a trade.

**LADYBUG.**

Miraculous Ladybug!

A potted dotted laser gun rocket laucher appeared. Ladybug tried to think of something fast.

**LADYBUG. (Thoughts.)  
**

I can’t think. Not when Chat Noir in trouble but if I don’t do something soon this superpower villain could literally destroy Paris. I have no choose.

She aims the launcher to where Chat Noir was swallowed up. It causes a massive sized hole in the ground. As she jumps in and falls deep down into the caves. However, the entranced closed up again as Ladybug searches for Chat Noir.

**INT. CATAMOBS. NIGHT.**

**LADYBUG.**

Chat Noir! Chat Noir!

She runs in what seems like an endless breathing room. Until, Adrien aka Chat Noir heard her and so did his Kwami Plagg who was still eating cheese. He transforms back.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Ladybug!

**LADYBUG.**

Chat Noir!

They hug, but their reunion will have to wait. Suddenly, they heard the sound of rushing water coming from miles away. They try to run away from it but it was too late. The rushing water carried them both out of the catacombs and onto the streets of Paris where France was waiting for them. Ladybug and Chat Noir were sill coughing up the large amounts of water they swallowed when France picks up Ladybug by her throat making sure that her air way slowed down a bit. Not even to kill her but to disorient her. 

**EXT. PARK. NIGHT.**

**FRANCE.**

Now let’s try this again.

He reaches for her Miraculous earring.

**CHAT NOIR.**

NO!

Chat Noir charges towards him,

**CHAT NOIR.**

Cataclysm!

As soon as he touched Frances arm it turned black but it stops at his shoulder. Dissolving immediately, France retracts in pain.

**FRANCE.**

AAAAAHAHHHH!

Chat Noir grabs Ladybug.

**CHAT NOIR.**

You alright?

**LADYBUG.**

I’m fine. Let’s just go.

They both start running. While France’s arm starts to re-heal and re-construct itself. He looks at them and shouts!

**FRANCE.**

You can run but you can’t hide!

**CUT-TO.MOMENTS LATER.**

**EXT. ALLEY. NIGHT.**

Ladybug and Chat Noir are out of breath.

**CHAT NOIR.**

I don’t know. It’s like he knows where we are at all times.

**LADYBUG.**

Wait…. “You can run..”

**CHAT NOIR.**

“...But you can’t hide. **”** He knows how to find us. 

**LADYBUG.**

But wait. Chat. I think I might be getting something. Remember how there was a concert tonight.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Yeah?

**LADYBUG.**

Were you there when he came to the stage?

**CHAT NOIR**

Yeah. Why?

**LADYBUG.**

Remember what he said. “Where are you Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

**CHAT NOIR.**

I get where you are going with this and might I add that when I had to transform back to feed my kwami. The walls stopped moving.

**LADYBUG.(Exicted)**

Chat Noir! He can’t find us if we change back to normal.

**CHAT NOIR.**

But how are we going to defeat him without our powers?

**LADYBUG.**

I don’t know but we can’t keep running like this.

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** _

**CHAT NOIR.**

Looks like we’re running out of time, anyway.

**LADYBUG.**

Chat Noir if anything happens then meet me behind the school tomorrow at 3pm. So we can come up with a better plan.

**CHAT NOIR.**

I’ll await for your return my Lady.

**LADYBUG.**

And I as well. Just don’t go wasting your nine lives.

Ladybug then uses her yoyo to leave.

**CHAT NOIR.**

What Ladybug I...

But she was gone.

**CHAT NOIR.**

**Le Sigh.**

**MEANWHILE.**

**EXT. PARISIAN CITY. NIGHT.**

France was hopping from building to building in search of them.

**FRANCE.**

Where are they? Where are they?

Marinette watches from the alley as he franticly searches.

**MARINETTE.**

Phew. It worked. That means Chat Noir is safe. And his arm grew back? What? 

**TIKI.**

Marinette, this is really bad. What are we going to do?

**MARINETTE.**

I don’t know. But I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring other miraculous holders into this. Especially, when he can divide and conquer so easily. It will just give him more miraculous.

**TIKI.**

Marinette, I’m worried there’s something different about this akumatized person.

**CUT-TO.**

**EXT. PARISIAN CITY. NIGHT.**

France is again jumping from building to building in search of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

**FRANCE.**

Why can’t I sense their…..Oh?

**HAWK MOTH.**

Find them you fowl or else I’ll take away your powers.

**FRANCE.**

Tch. Tch. Someone’s a bit hasty. Why the rush?

**HAWK MOTH.**

Because I need those Miraculous.

**FRANCE.**

Mmmm, theses things take time my friend. I think I know what I need to do next. Just sit back and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> France (The Revolutionizer) powers are OP. This is due to him being a nation as they came with tricks of their own. Including and not limited to strength, re-healing, and sensing their people and other nations who cross their land. Furthermore, France can change his outfit because he's done it before with magical strike. Once he became akumized his tricks got scaled up to ten. He can also literately control the environment of his nation aka land, buildings, and plants but not people though.


	10. Scene 10

**MEANWHILE.**

**INT. A MOVING TRAIN. NIGHT.**

England tries calling France again.

**ENGLAND.**

Hey, I’ve been try to reach you for the past four days now. You missed the meeting in London and you haven’t submitted your paperwork. Not even your boss can reach. ….

Suddenly, England jolted forward at bit and the motion of the train stops.

**ENGLAND.**

What the bloody….

**V.O.**

We’re sorry about the inconvenience but all trains that are going into Paris have stopped working. We will notify you until a change has been made.

**ENGLAND.**

Great.

He stops the phone message. Then gets out of his seat and makes his way to the emergency exist.

**RANDOM PASSENGER.**

Excuse me sir. Where are you….

**ENGLAND.**

Official business I have to get going. Now!

After opening the door, he hops off the train and starts sprinting towards the city.


	11. Scene 11

**CUT-TO.**

**INT. HAWK MOTH’S LAIR. NIGHT.**

One bar left on Hawk Moth’s miraculous.

**HAWK MOTH.**

Arrgh. Francis! Are you there? Francis answer me. I hate it when this happens. Alright, let’s see where you are at.

Using his powers to see what the akumatized person sees, Hawk Moth sees that Francis was heading towards a building with a purple mosaic window.

**HAWK MOTH.**

Where is that official going? Wait is that….

Hawk Moth looks up to his window and sees a figure quickly approaching, then crashing through. Hawk Moth criss crosses his arms to cover his face from the shards of flying glass. France, stands from the wreckage and looks at him.

**FRANCE**.

So this is where you’ve been hiding.

**HAWK MOTH.**

You? What are you doing here?

**FRANCE.**

I lost the trail of the miraculous. However, then I sensed another miraculous in use hiding right under my nose.

The glass creaks and breaks even more as France walks towards him. Hawk Moth starts to walk back a bit but still determined to get him to leave.

**HAWK MOTH.**

I command for you to go back.

**FRANCE.**

Why are you doing this Hawk Moth?

**HAWK MOTH.**

It’s none of your business. Now leave.

**FRANCE.**

I’ve been in enough wars and political meetings to know that your goals are not entirely altruistic. To me you don’t sound like a commander, leader, or even an activist. You sound more like someone who is desperate. Someone who is just playing pretend. Someone who is afraid. Tell what exactly do the miraculous do?

**HAWK MOTH.**

Get out I say or you’ll regret it.

**FRANCE.**

Oh I’ll regret it, you say.

**HAWK MOTH.**

Yes.

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** _

The butterfly miraculous bar is starting to run out.

**FRANCE.**

What’s that?

**HAWK MOTH.**

I command you to go back!

Hawk Moth tries to use his powers.

**FRANCE.**

Are you running out of power?

**HAWK MOTH.**

Stay back I command you.

**FRANCE.**

Honhonhonhonhonhon. You’re silly. You can’t command me. You’re not my boss.

Hawk Moth tries to sprint to the exit but it was too late. His butterfly Miraculous had just ran out of juice. Now, Mr. Agreste had just realized he fucked up.

**FRANCE.**

Hmm….You’re just a man who started to hurt my heart and the people inside of it.

**HAWK MOTH.**

Who are you?

**FRANCE.**

I am a man of the people.

France bend down and took the butterfly miraculous away from him. As he did so he saw the little purple floating creature with wings on its back.

**FRANCE.**

Well aren’t you a cutie. Tell me. What do the miraculous do?


	12. Scene 12

**CUT TO.**

**EXT. A RANDOM PLACE THAT LOOKS OVER PARIS. MORNING.**

After miles of running and hike hitching England finally made it Paris. Only this time it’s looks as though somebody reorganized everything.

**ENGLAND.**

Oh God. **Wheezing**. Finally. **Wheezing**. What the bloody hell? Did France remodel all of Paris?

**CUT TO.**

**INT. MARINETTE'S ROOM. DAY.**

**MARINETTE.**

I need to find Chat but I can’t let him know that I’m me. So it’s time to get creative.

What follows it a montage scene of her putting things in her bag. Putting on a red hoodie and black sports pants. Then make a mask using black fabric with red painted pogo dots. Finally wearing a red long wig with the hoodie up and sneakers laced. She goes to the streets looking for Chat Noir at they place they said they meet.

**MARINETTE. (Whispers.)**

Chat Noir. Chat Noir.

A voice coming from the shadows of the ally.

**ADRIEN.**

Ladybug?

**MARINETTE.**

Chat Noir is that you?

**ADRIEN.**

Yes. I’m here my lady.

He finally came out of the shadows and into the light. His banana suit glistened.

**MARINETTE.**

Really Chat? Really?

**ADRIEN.**

You got to admit nobody will think I’m Chat Noir in this. And I must add that you look very appealing.

**MARINETTE.**

Thanks Banana Noir. Come on let’s go see if anyone needs our help.

**CUT TO. MOMENTS LATER.**

**EXT. PARISIAN STREET. DAY.**

**ENGLAND.**

This should be the place. If so then were the bloody hell is the building?

**MARINETTE.**

Excuse me citizen you shouldn’t be out here. You should be at the shelters.

**ENGLAND.**

Shelters? Why what has happ---

He stops mid sentence when he looks at them.

**ENGLAND**.

Why?

**MARINETTE.**

Oh don’t be alarmed citizen it’s only temporary. But I am the real Ladybug.

**ADRIEN.**

And I’m her faithful partner Chat Noir.

**ENGLAND.**

You look like children who forgot that Halloween is months away.

**ADRIEN.**

We have our reasons. Sir.

**ENGLAND.**

Anyway. What happened to this city? All the trains leading up to Paris are closed down.

**MARINETTE.**

That’s because the city is an full lock down.

**ENGLAND.**

Lock down? Excuse me I’ve got to go.

**LADYBUG.**

Wait! The shelters are that way? If your lost we can tell you…

**ENGLAND.**

I walked this far. I’m not leaving until I see him.

**ADRIEN.**

Whose him?

**ENGLAND. (Blushing)**

No not important just a business associate. Who’s not answering his Goddamn phone.

**MARINETTE.**

Maybe we can help. What’s his name?

**ADRIEN.**

Yeah and we know the streets like the back of our paws.

**ENGLAND.**

Look, I’m perfectly capable of tracking him on my own.

**ADRIEN.**

Oh I see, your trying to impress your boyfriend by finding him first.

**ENGLAND.**

What?

**MARINETTE.**

As romantic as that sounds you really should be doing dangerous stunts to show that you care. Specially during a crisis.

**ENGLAND. (Blushing.)**

He’s not….I just came this way because he gone off the face of the Earth again.

MARINETTE and Adrien give him a look. Well Adrien gave him a look underneath his banana suit.

**ENGLAND.**

What is it with you French and the idea of romance? I’m looking for a man by the name of Francis Bonnefoy.

**ADRIEN.**

Oh.

**ENGLAND.**

Oh? What do you mean oh?

**MARINETTE.**

He’s been akumatized.

**ENGLAND.**

What?

**ADRIEN.**

You know it’s when someone’s been evilized.

**ENGLAND.**

I’m sorry can you define it for me. I’m just not getting your French slang.

**MARINETTE.**

Being akumatized means being turned evil aka evilized.

**ADRIEN.**

Which is caused by a really nasty dude called Hawk Moth and his butterflies.

**ENGLAND.**

Alright! Enough! Children at your age should learn not to lie to people with insane stories.

**ADRIEN.**

But it’s the truth.

**ENGLAND.**

Where are your parents? I would like to give them a stern talking to.

**MARINETTE.**

But...

**ENGLAND.**

I am not listening to the strange ramblings of a hoodlum and a freaking banana.

**ADRIEN.**

But…

The ground started to shake underneath their feet. They looked down to see there was a crack forming. As buildings start sliding back and forth. MARINETTE takes out a rope from her backpack and throws it to England. He was able to grab the rope before being taken away by the ground. MARINETTE and Adrien both start pulling the rope while England climbs it. His hands where able to reach the edge and with the heroes help he was safe.

**ENGLAND.**

Thank you. Are you two alright?

Both MARINETTE’s and Adrien’s phones start to ring an emergency alert. MARINETTE then takes out her phone to see the live news coverage.

**CUT-TO. PHONE SCREEN.**

**REPORTER.**

This just in a new super villain called the Revolutionizer is causing Paris to go topsy turvy.

The camera pans to a far away France moving buildings with his hands.

**FRANCE.**

Ohohonhonhon.

**CUT-BACK TO. PRESENT.**

**ENGLAND.**

Franc..is?

**CUT-TO. PHONE SCREEN.**

France sees that there is a camera in the distance and disappears.

**REPORTER.**

….Ladybug and Chat Noir where are you?

Only to reappear right next to the reporter.

**REPORTER.**

Augh!

**FRANCE.**

Surrenderer your….Wait hold on.

France changes the camera position to a more flattering look.

**FRANCE.**

Bien. Surrenderer your miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. The more you wait the harder it will be for me to hold back.

**CUT-BACK TO. PRESENT.**

**ENGLAND.**

Oh no, no, no. This is bad.

England takes the phone from MARINETTE’s hand to get a better look.

**ENGLAND. (CONT’D)**

Nothing good ever happens when he’s given absolute power. You say that a butterfly did this to him.

MARINETTE grabs her phone back.

**MARINETTE.**

Yes.

**ENGLAND. (Mumbles something)**

**MARINETTE.**

Ah. Listen. What’s your name.

**ENGLAND.**

Arthur.

**MARINETTE.**

Listen to me Arthur. Paris as faced much more worst then this. And always strives at the end. We’re going to get him back and everything while be as it was. You have my word.

**ADRIEN. (Fake British accent.)**

And we’ll bring him back in tip top shape.

**ENGLAND. (Angry at first but chills out.)**

Mmmmmm! Sigh. Just get him back if you can. Please.

**MARINETTE**

Don’t worry sir, will get him back to normal in no time.

**ADRIEN. (Fake British accent.)**

So don’t get your nickers in a twist, governor.

**ENGLAND. (Anger )**

Don’t make funny of my accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banana Noir is Back!!! But only for a sort while.


	13. Scene 13

He watches them run off.

**ENGLAND. (Thoughts)**

This has got to be a joke. It’s got to be.

He then gets out his phone, dials, and puts it close to his ear as it rings.

**AMERICA**

S’up dude.

**ENGLAND.**

Hello, America. This is England. Listen I need to **shutter** ask you some questions about your superhero comics.

**AMERICA** **(Girlish Screech)**

AHHHHHHHHH! OMYGODOMYGODOMYGODOMYGODOMYGOD.

**ENGLAND.**

America focus you are making me regret calling you.

**AMERICA.**

Okay. Okay. What is your first question?

**ENGLAND.**

Have you ever heard someone being akumatized?

**AMERICA.**

Mmmm, nope I don’t think so.

**ENGLAND.**

Or something or someone being evilize?

**AMERICA.**

Nope. But bro I think I know where you’re going with this.

**ENGLAND.**

You do?

**AMERICA.**

Is it like when one of the good guys become evil with super villain superpowers?

**ENGLAND.**

Um, yes. And there’s also an appearance changed to match said superpower.

**AMERICA.**

Hmmm, okay. What you got here is someone turning to the dark side because of a traumatic past, negative emotions, or being brainwashed.

**ENGLAND.**

Is there a way to stop it?

**AMERICA.**

Yes and there is through the power of love and friendship.

**SILENCE.**

**ENGLAND.**

A-are you sure there isn’t anything else? Like say shooting them down and taking them to medical professionals?

**AMERICA.**

Nah man love and friendship is all they need.

**ENGLAND.**

Says the man who has one of the world’s largest militarily.

**AMERICA.**

Of course it depends on how they turned. Like I said earlier. Traumatic past, negative emotions, or being brainwashed.

**ENGLAND.**

Um, what if it’s all three?

**AMERICA.**

Aw man. Whistle. Love, friendship, and maybe professional help.

**ENGLAND.**

Thanks America I think I now what to do.

England ends the call ans dials a new number.

**CANADA.(Sleepy)**

Hello.

**ENGLAND.**

Hello this is calling England.

**CANADA. (Sleepy)**

Oh England, you got the wrong number. I’m not Amer…..

**ENGLAND.**

No. No. I was actually calling you Canada because I need to ask you something.

**CANADA.**

Really? Maple. What is it?

**ENGLAND.**

Do you love France?

**CANADA.**

**Yawn**. Only like a big brother or like a parent.

**ENGLAND.**

Good, now does he love you back?

**CANADA.**

Well, I think. He does remember my name and does comment on my culture from time to time.

**ENGLAND.**

Good. Now how fast do you think you can get here?

**CANADA.**

I….

Canada was cut off by a blade going through England’s phone.

**FRANCE.**

Ohohohohohohon. If it isn’t little Angleterre. I knew I sensed a nation here.

**ENGLAND.**

F-France?

**FRANCE.**

Oui.

**ENGLAND.**

What happened to you?

**FRANCE.**

What don’t you like it? Oh right it’s because I’m way taller now.

**ENGLAND.**

Why you….. **Inhale. Exhale**. France listen something happened to you.

**FRANCE**.

Indeed something has.

**ENGLAND.**

We need to get you some help. This butterfly thing that has infected you can’t be good for you.

**FRANCE.**

On the contrary, I never felt more…... powerful.

**ENGLAND.**

France this is really serious please, let’s just go to your boss and we can figure it out.

**FRANCE.**

NO! I don’t want to go to my boss. Not now not ever.

**ENGLAND.**

France please this is serious. Stop acting like a child and let’s get you to some medical professionals.

**FRANCE.**

No! Your just jealous because I’m more powerful than you.

**ENGLAND.**

Don’t make me take you out France.

**FRANCE.**

Honhonhonhonhon.

**ENGLAND. (Under his breathe)**

Dammit.

England charges in with a punch, jab, cross, and kick to France’s face and/or chest. Unfortunately, France was able to dodge and deflect with each move. England stops to try and catch his breath. France just goes up to him and just flicks a tired England’s sweaty forehead, pushing him back against a wall. Leaving a few crack caused by the impact.

**FRANCE.**

Oh how the tables have turned.

France moves forward but stops as a blast of magic was shoot near his right ear.

**ENGLAND.**

France! Stay back! I’m warning you!

**FRANCE.**

Honhonhonhon. You think that will stop me.

He then takes England’s magic wand and breaks it in half. France lifts England by his shoulders above the ground. England kicks France a bunch of times but France just laughs it off.

**FRANCE.**

You will be by my first nation I conquer Anglettere. As I do what Napoleon didn’t have the balls to accomplish. Take over the world!

**ENGLAND.**

France this is crazy you can’t take over the world. The other nations will stop you. For God sake America and Russia have nukes.

**FRANCE.**

Ah. You’re just a sore loser my dear. Of course I will win. Once I have Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous I’ll be unstoppable. Now since you are now part of the French Empire I think we should have some fun, non.

France places England under his shoulder then leaps through the air from building to building.

**ENGLAND.**

NOOOOOOOOOO!


	14. Scene 14

**CHAT NOIR.**

Ladybug look. He just kidnapped the dude with the massive eyebrows.

**LADY** **BUG**.

Let’s follow them. I just hope he doesn’t do anything rash.

By using their young detective stills, the power of critical thinking, and asking around they were able to find the hide out of supervillian once known as France.

**EXT. THE LOURVE. DAY.**

**MARIONETTE.**

You ready Chat Noir?

**CHAT NOIR.**

With you I’m also ready.

**MARINETTE.**

Tiki, spots on!

**ADRIEN.**

Plagg, claws out!

They bust running excepting a trap or something worse but nothing seemed to happened. Even when they are ruining through the pieces of art.

**LADYBUG**.

Chat Noir something is not right. He should have sensed us or at least tried to stop us.

**CHAT NOIR.**

He must be doing something that’s taking up all his attention.

**LADYBUG.**

I think you’re right, but what could it be.

**CUT-TO.**

**INT. DINING ROOM. DAY.**

**FRANCE.**

And this little cookie is called a macaroon. It’s very hard to make but it’s worth it just for the taste.

France is lay on his stomach on a dining room table his feet dangling upwards with one hand under his chin and the other holding a macaroon. He stuffs the cookie in England’s mouths, who is tied up in chair. He chews, swallows, and trembles as it goes down his throat into the stomach.

**ENGLAND.**

**Shutters.** Wow, France. I don’t know how you did it b-but you did. You made a five course meal on the history of French food. **Gags**. That was some meal.

**FRANCE.**

Good and I hope you were paying attention because I don’t want you making your disgusting English food in my empire.

**ENGLAND.**

MMMMmmmmm! **Inhale. Exhale.** Now that we’re done..

France then sits criss cross on the table and holds out a box of different colored cookies.

**FRANCE**.

Oh no no no. We are not done yet. Macaroons come in over 12 different flavors and we’re going to try them all.

**CUT-TO.**

**ENGLAND.**

Nooooooooooooooo!

**INT. HALLWAY. DAY.**

**CHAT NOIR.**

Shh. Do you hear that?

**LADYBUG. (Nods.)**

Let’s go.

**CUT-BACK TO.**

**INT. DINING ROOM. DAY.**

**FRANCE.**

Well you don’t have to be a baby about it, but I guess we can eat them later.

**ENGLAND.**

France can we please talk! What are you planning on doing with these powers?

**FRANCE.**

I will become great empire I once was.

**ENGLAND.**

Listen to me you don’t need these powers you were already great without them. I liked you better without them.

**FRANCE.**

Pft.

**ENGLAND.**

It’s true you were so much more caring and expressive. You also got back up on your feet even during the worst of times. I like that I can just visit you anytime. I really do like you France with or without your new powers.

**FRANCE.**

What else do you like about me?

**ENGLAND.**

A….a you have a certain magnetism to you that makes everyone like you. Y-you make **gags** decent food.

**FRANCE.**

Oh stop. No but seriously please do go on.

**ENGLAND. (Sweating.)**

**Gulps.** Well I think you...you’re very well groomed. With good hair, teeth, and nail hygiene.

France laughs then pinches England’s dimple.

**FRANCE.**

Ohonhonhon. Even when your tied up you still have trouble finding the right words. It’s just too cute.

France let’s go and there’s a red mark but that quickly went unnoticed when England started to blush.

**ENGLAND. (Blushing.)**

Well it is hard okay. To find the right words to tell a person how you feel. It’s obviously easy for you, you’re France, you can have anyone.

**PAUSE**.

**ENGLAND. (Blushing.)**

Look I-I…..I care for you alright. We’ve know each other for such a long time how can I not. I’m just worried that’s all.

**FRANCE. (Blushing.)**

Truly and really.

**ENGLAND. (Blushing.)**

Y-yes. France, listen to me whatever you’re going through we can work it out, you and I.

**FRANCE.**

You and I. You mean together.

**ENGLAND. (Blushing.)**

**Sigh.** T-together.

**FRANCE. (Blushing.)**

I-I have to go check on something real quick. Don’t go anywhere. Who are we kidding were would you go. Honhonhonhon.


	15. Scene 15

As France leaves and locks the door behind him. England tries to break the chair so he can escape.

**LADYBUG.**

Psssh….Arthur.

**ENGLAND.**

What? Who’s there?

**LADYBUG.**

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

**CHAT NOIR.**

We’re here to save the day.

**ENGLAND.**

About time. Now untie me.

**LADYBUG.**

Yeah about that.

**ENGLAND.**

What?

**LADYBUG.**

It seems like you’re keeping him distracted. So much so that he can’t sense we’re here.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Yeah so we need you to just stay there and look pretty. While we figure out a plan.

**FRANCE. (Sings)**

_Angleterre._

**ENGLAND.**

Well please hurry.

Ladybug and Chat Noir then left the room.

**ENGLAND. (CONT’D.)**

There are some aspects of France that children shouldn’t be allowed to see.

**FRANCE.**

Angleterre?

France walks up to England.

**FRANCE. (CONT’D.)**

You would do anything for me, right?

**ENGLAND.**

O-of course.

He gets even closer to stare straight into England’s green. Their faces are three inches apart.

**FRANCE. (Serious)**

Anything at all?

**ENGLAND. (Nervous)**

Yep yep of course 100%.

**ENGLAND. (Thoughts.)**

Hurry up kids. I don’t want you to see where this is going. And neither do I.

France then pulls back.

**FRANCE.**

Very well. I’m so glad you finally agreed.

France then uses his powers to bring the Notre Dame to them. He then changes his outfit to something that more dress like and white. He carries England bridal style and he kicks the door open. Candles start to light all the way to the front. The wedding march theme begins the play, as he slowly walks down the aisle still carrying England in his arms.

**INT. NOTRE DOME CHAPEL. DAY.**

**ENGLAND.**

France what are you doing?

**FRANCE.**

What do you mean, my love? We’re finally getting married.

**ENGLAND.**

What!?! France please. This is insane.

**FRANCE.**

What, you said you would do anything. Are you going back on your word?

**ENGLAND**.

N-no. No, I just think it’s so all of a sudden.

**FRANCE.**

Not really I’ve wanted to marry you since the 20 century.

**ENGLAND. (Surprise.)**

You did? But I thought you only needed the money.

**FRANCE.**

It was a good excuse to convince you and my boss otherwise. But now we don’t have to worry about our bosses or paperwork ever again.

**ENGLAND.**

Still even if I wanted to get married I never imagine like this.

**FRANCE.**

It is as it should be with you and me against the world, my love.

**ENGLAND.**

Still I always pictured my brothers to be here. Especially, America.

**FRANCE. (Rolling his eyes with a bit of a hurt tone)**

America. America. America. Is that what you ever think about? Why don’t you marry him instead?

**ENGLAND.**

Eww. Gross. France he’s a like so..brother to me. And I know that you would want Canada to be here too.

**FRANCE.**

Merde. You’re right.

The music suddenly stops as France stops midway to the aisle. England breathes a sigh of relieves. But he saw a figure crashing through the roof and sitting in a pew. It was a confessed Canada in maple leaf themed pajamas. Another figure crashing through the glass and sat right next to Canada. It was Monaco who was equally confessed.

**FRANCE.**

How can I forget about witnesses.

The music plays up again only this time sounding more sinister. France starts to walk again.

**CANADA.**

England, is that you? What’s happening?

**ENGLAND. (Panic)**

What does it look like? I’m getting married!

Canada and Monaco both stood up and started to ran to England’s aid. However, vines wrapped around the two of them covering their arms, legs, and mouths. They both tried to struggle free as they were taken to the front of the church. Canada was given a pillow with two rings and Monaco was given a bouquet of flowers.

**FRANCE.**

Sorry this is taking forever my love, but planning a wedding is harder than it looks.

**ENGLAND.**

France, please. You don’t want this, you’ve been brainwashed. Please. Snap out of it.

**FRANCE.**

**Le sigh.** Even when it’s our wedding day we continue to bicker. Don’t worry so much you’ll learn to love this life my little prince.

**FRANCE.**

Or should I say my king.


	16. Scene 16

France sets England standing up and holds both of England’s hands in his own. France then brings out a scared priest and whispers something in his ears while giving him a piece of paper. The priest then opens the bible, placing the paper inside, and begins to read.

**PRIEST. (Scared)**

We are gathered here to join two neighboring nations from across the sea, France and England, in holy mandatory……….

**MEANWHILE.**

**CHAT NOIR.**

Any day now my lady.

**LADYBUG.**

I’m still trying to think what to do with this pen.

**CHAT NOIR.**

These are some weird verses.

**BACK TO.**

**PRIEST. (Scared)**

Do you France take England to be your husband? To love and honor one another. For sickness and in health for long as you both shall exist.

**FRANCE. (Excited and happy)**

Oui. I do. A thousand times I do.

**PRIEST. (Scared)**

Do you England take France to be your husband? To love and honor one another. For sickness and in health for long as you both shall exist.

**SILENCE.**

**LADYBUG. (Light Bulb)**

That’s it come on Chat.

England looks down at the hands he’s holding then back at France.

**ENGLAND.**

I…. can’t… I can’t marry you like this France.

Slowly circling his thumb softly on France’s hands, England makes a finally plea.

**ENGLAND. (CONT’D)**

Not when your clearly under the influence of something. Not when you have Canada and Monaco tied up like this. Not when there’s a scared priest at gun point. Not when Paris is like the labyrinth version of 1984. Not when you caught me by surprise and force. Come on France you’re the nation of love. Right? And weddings are supposed to be full of love and romance for both parties. Right? Does this look like the wedding you’ve always wanted? Is it?

France lowers his eyes and head to the ground.

**FRANCE.** **(Melancholy)**

No England it isn’t.

**PAUSE.**

He then looks back up at England with tears in his angry filled eyes.

**FRANCE. (CONT’D.) (Upset)**

But it’s your fault for making this so difficult in the first place.

He let’s go of England’s hands.

**ENGLAND.**

France...Mmmh

A vine covers England’s mouth and body.

**FRANCE. (Low intimidating voice.)**

Ask him the question again.

**PRIEST.**

I-I don’t think that’s……

France glares at the priest.

**FRANCE. (Shouting and tearing up.)**

Do it!

**PRIEST.**

Do…..you…..England take…...France to be your husband. To love and honor one another. For sickness and in health for long as you both shall exist.

The vines shake England’s head up and down.

**FRANCE. (Trying to smile.)**

He said yes.

**PRIEST.**

D-does….. anyone object to this….union.

Canada and Monaco both shake their heads and try to speak an objection.

**PRIEST.**

Very well….I-

**LADYBUG.**

I object!

Ladybug jumps in.

**FRANCE.**

What!?!

**CHAT NOIR**.

I second that objection!

Chat Noir jumps in.

**FRANCE.**

How did you…..

**LADYBUG.**

What did you really except us to just sit here while you destroy our city.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Plus it’s just sad to watch a grown man force wed someone.

**FRANCE. (He snaps.)**

AHHHHHH!

He so upset that he favors physical confrontation over using his powers. He loses focus over the vines that England, Canada, and Monaco where able to escape.

**CANADA.**

You might went to get out of here.

Canada told the priest who then followed that advice. Ladybug and Chat Noir where trying to keep a hold of their standing but they were ultimaly being pushed back bit by bit by France. He then makes a final charges towards. With a murderous stare he prepares to use the wall décor as an impaler. When sudden England grabbed France’s waist while Canada and Monaco grabbed his arms.

**ENGLAND.**

France! Stop!

**CANADA.**

Sorry, but this is not okay.

**MONACO.**

Please. They’re your own citizens and as well as children.

It did stop France but only a second. He then lifted them up and tossed them away. France just stands there looking at the ground and breathing heavily.

**Earthquake.**

**FRANCE.**

Honhonhonhonhon!

**Another Earthquake.**

**FRANCE.**

Oh I see. How could I be so blind? Your all against me. Honhonhon. I was truly alone after all. Wasn’t I.

After he said those words, random the Parisian grounds start to break and crumble apart.

**FRANCE.**

I still have one last trick up my sleeves.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Is that the…

**LADYBUG.**

Butterfly miraculous!


	17. Scene 17

France then uses places the butterfly miraculous on his chest.

**FRANCE.**

Nooroo dark wings rise!

Another transformation sequence.

**FRANCE.**

Now Ladybug and Chat Noir are you going to give me your Miraculous’ or am I going to have a to take it from your cold lifeless bodies.

**LADYBUG.**

I think you have bigger things to worry about.

**FRANCE.**

Oh? And what would that be.

**LADYBUG.**

Somebody drew graffiti and vulgar sayings on the walls of Notre Dame.

**FRANCE.**

What!?!

He finally takes a could hard look at the walls. They’ve all been covered and desecrated.

**FRANCE.**

Who would? Who would!?! DO THIS TO THE WALLS OF A CHURCH!?! I mean seriously...Moving a few buildings around and using the catacombs is one thing...But this I pen..At least I could move it back after words..I...mmmh. I really hope it isn’t permeate.

**MEANWHILE.**

Monaco readjusts her glasses.

**MONACCO.**

Let’s see what this says...Oh... **Snickers**.

Canada and England then sees the wording as well.

**CANADA.**

**Le Gasp.** Maple!?!

**England (Confused. Thoughts.)**

I still can’t understand modern French slang.

**CUT-BACK.**

**FRANCE.**

Who is responsible for this travesty!

France eye’s turned red as he saw Ladybug writing swears and drawing mustaches on statues.

**FRANCE.**

You!?!

France stumps over there, so hell bent on getting her that he hadn’t notice Chat Noir lunging towards him. France’s head banged and bounces on the hard concrete floor. While Chat Noir quickly removes the butterfly necklace. Causing France to back to his previous form. Chat Noir then finally removes the necklace as well.

France’s necklace snaps off.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Cataclysm!

He snatches the necklace and squeezed it in the palm of his hands. When he happens his paw there is nothing but dust and a single butterfly. Now it was Ladybug’s turn. Swinging her yoyo charm around she was able to catch the butterfly.

**LADYBUG.**

Gotcha Bye. Bye. Little Butterfly.

A white butterfly flies out of the hole in the roof of the Church.

**LADYBUG.**

Miraculous Ladybug!

As the pen becomes air borne it then explodes into a million little at the apex. Ladybugs swarming around all the broken bit’s and pieces of the city. Monaco was sent back home with her cup of tea now cold. Canada was sent back to his bedroom where he immediately collapses onto his bed. The butterfly miraculous disappears from Chat Noir’s hand, but appears back at Hawk Moths lair. France was changed back to normal and laid on ground in the middle of the chapel. Everything was placed back where it should be, Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bump each other while England runs up France.

**LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR.**

Pound it.

England on his knees lifts up France’s head.

**ENGLAND.**

France! Are you alright? Come on France. Please tell me you’re all right?

**FRANCE. (Whispers)**

……...A kiss.

**ENGLAND.**

What?

**FRANCE. (Whispers)**

Only a kiss will awake up this beautiful princess.

**ENGLAND.**

Sod off France. There are children here.

**LADYBUG.**

A-a don’t worry we’re not looking.

**CHAT NOIR**.

Yeah dudes, don’t mind us.

England sighs and gives France a quick little kiss on the lips. France gives a little smile.

**FRANCE.**

**Le** **Yawn**. What happened?

**ENGLAND.**

You tried to fucking marry me you bastard!

**FRANCE.**

**Le gasp**. England watch the language there are children here.

**ENGLAND.**

Don’t change the subject. What was going through your head?

**FRANCE.**

I…..I don’t remember.

**LADYBUG.**

It’s true after a person been de-akumatized they can’t remember a single thing.

**FRANCE.**

Oh no. What did I do? Angleterre, what did I do? **Le Gasp**. D-Did I-I…. force myself onto y….

England covers France’s mouth.

**ENGLAND.**

No! All you did was feed me a five course French food meal. Along with side notes about making English food taste better and why France has the best culture. Then you tried to marry me, again. Only this time it was at a church.

**FRANCE**.

Okay. But did we have s….

England covers France’s mouth, again.

**ENGLAND.**

For God’s sakes France. *I know that “50 shades of Grey” was rated 12yrs and up in France for being too tamed, but I still don’t feel conformable discussing it in front of children. And the answer is thankfully no.

**LADYBUG.**

Mmm, we’re not kids.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Yeah, well all knew he’s obviously talking about…

_**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.** _

**LADYBUG.**

Chat Noir.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Our Miraculous.

**LADYBUG.**

Until next time.

**CHAT NOIR.**

Always my lady.

The both leave through the front door but before Ladybug left she got a finally look at the two bickering man and closed the door behind her.

**FRANCE.**

Allons-y.

France tries to get up was about to fall over but England holds him back up.

**ENGLAND.**

Come on let’s get you home.

**FRANCE.(Blushing.)**

Oui.

As they step out the chapel. They saw how it was in the same place it had always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It's true the nation of France gave Fifty shades of grey a 12 & up movie rating for being tame compared to their other French Films. Look up John Oliver - Fifty Shades of Grey.


	18. Scene 18

**CUT-TO. HOURS.**

**INT. FRANCE’S HOUSE. NIGHT.**

**ENGLAND.**

France is there something you would like to talk about?

**FRANCE**.

No nothing at all.

**ENGLAND.**

France please talk with me.

**FRANCE**.

Angleterre, there is nothing to say. And I would prefer it if we don’t talk until you leave for your train tomorrow.

**ENGLAND.**

Fine, I guess I’ll leave and book a room at a hotel or some….

France wraps his arms around England’s waist and buries his face in his sweater.

**FRANCE.**

Non, don’t leave.

**ENGLAND.**

Then please tell what is going on?

He lets go of England and sits back down on the couch.

**FRANCE.**

I really lost it. I’m not the same great nation I once was. I’m considered a joke to the others nations. But what’s worst of all is that I lost touch with my people. My own heart. My own citizens have been attacking each other in my very neighborhood for nearly two years and I haven’t notice until last week. It’s just gotten so complicated. I thought it would get easier as we advance but it hasn’t. I’m still can’t use a fucking computer half the time.

**ENGLAND.**

I know what you mean. I’m not the same pirate swindler or empire builder I once was. Also if you are having computer problems just ask America or Estonia for help.

**FRANCE**.

I can’t because then they’ll say things that go right over my head.

**ENGLAND.**

But there are some good that’s come of it. Or people aren’t constantly dying from disease. We can see and talk with each other more often. Plus we don’t have to kill each other every other month.

**FRANCE.**

Yeah.

**SILENCE.**

**ENGLAND.**

You know I don’t completely hate you right.

**FRANCE.**

I know.

**ENGLAND.**

Would you like to watch a movie tonight?

**FRANCE.**

I love too.

**ENGLAND.**

By the way the necklace you were wearing earlier. The one that had the butterfly in it. Where you get it?

**FRANCE.**

Why do you ask?

**ENGLAND.**

It looks familiar.

**FRANCE.**

It was a gift someone gave me during WWII.


	19. Scene 19

**CUT-TO. ONE DAY LATER.**

**EXT. TRAIN STATION. DAY.**

**ENGLAND.**

I’ll see you later. France.

France tries to kiss him on the cheeks but stops midway when he saw England pull back. So instead France extended his hand for a shake and England replays but France pulls him in for a quick little kiss on the cheek. France smugly smiles at England’s disapproval frown which quickly changes to a simple little smile before he boards the train. France stands frozen as he watches the train leave the station. He only snapped out of it once he heard a familiar voice.

**MARINETTE.**

Your name isn’t really Francis is it?

He turns to see it’s MARINETTE was wearing the same red hooded outfit from before.

**FRANCE.**

No it isn’t.

**MARINETTE.**

And the man who’s going back to England isn’t really named Arthur.

**FRANCE.**

Aren’t you a clever young lady.

**MARINETTE.**

So what are you guys exactly?

**FRANCE.**

We represent our respective nations’ values and citizens. Our purpose is what the people want as a whole. Just don’t ask us how or why it happened the way it did.

**MARINETTE.**

On another note….It’s just that well…I-I. It’s about you specifically.

**FRANCE.**

You didn’t imagine me being this gorgeous.

**MARINETTE. (Flustered.)**

What? No. No. No. This has nothing to do with appears. It’s just that you seem like a real person.

**SILENCE.**

**MARINETTE. (Flustered.)**

Wait starch that. That’s not what I had in mind to say. It’s just that. You seem to make decisions about things that don’t relate to being...you know.

**FRANCE.**

You mean free will.

**MARINETTE.**

Yes, free will, exactly.

**FRANCE.**

I do make choices about the small things like where to go on my days off or what to have for breakfast. But ultimately it’s up to my boss for the final say on important matters. I also have to be careful sometimes because what ever happens to me can also effect the nation as a whole and vice versa. I guess it comes from the human concept of you are your environment. Except we’re literally the environment. And I can have opinions on things and how I view other nations. I do have free will but at the same time I don’t. Do you understand what I’m try to saying?

**MARINETTE.**

Ummm, barely.

**FRANCE.**

Look how about this. You can handle the crime fighting. While I handle national relations.

**MARINETTE.**

Deal. But I have to ask why don’t you guys you know get together, then?

**FRANCE.**

We all have really complicated relationships with one another. It comes with the job.

**MARINETTE.**

But do you love him.

**FRANCE.**

Yes and No.

**MARINETTE.**

What?

**FRANCE.**

What love is complicated. We started out as childhood friends. Then it got really complicated when we where both teenagers and tried to kill each other. But now in our recent history it’s gotten complicated. I want to be something more with him but we’re both stuck and stubborn to let the other in or believe in can change.

**MARINETTE.**

He did call you a “bastard.”

**FRANCE**.

 **Le gasp** , never utter those words again you pure child. But again it’s not like normal human relationship. And I hope you don’t follow our example. Couples who tell each other names and try to kill the other usually don’t last long. We fight and bicker sometimes over the stupidest of things. However, we always seem to go back towards the other. Though sometimes I do tend to let the hopeless romantic side of me go over board.

**MARINETTE.**

Like when you tried to marry him.

**FRANCE.**

Exactly. You can’t force someone to love you back the same way. Even if you really, really, really wish they would.

**MARINETTE. (Mumbles.)**

I know the feeling.

**FRANCE.**

What was that?

**MARINETTE.(Blushing.)**

What nothing. It’s nothing. Nothing important at all.

**FRANCE.**

Do you have a crush someone?

**MARINETTE.**

Whaaaaaat. Me no. I couldn’t possible. I too busy with school and such to be busy with a crush.

**FRANCE.**

Oh my God. You do. You do have a crush on some. Tell me.

**MARINETTE.**

Argh. No.

**FRANCE.**

Come on tell me. This might be your only chance to speak with me about love advice.

**MARINETTE.**

Says the guy who can’t seem to understand his own crush.

**FRANCE.**

Ah to-shay. Even though my love life isn’t fantastic doesn’t mean I understand other people’s affections when I see it.

**MARINETTE.**

It kind of does.

**FRANCE.**

Then why is love in my title. I bet you even have pictures of them on your phone.

**MARINETTE.**

What don’t be ridiculous I’m don’t….I’m not.

**MARINETTE.**

Okay fine, yes I do have a crush on someone. His name is Adrien. He goes to my school. He’s really kind and sweet. He’s also tries to put on a smile even if his family life isn’t the best.

**FRANCE.**

Then why don’t you ask him to hang out. Nothing too fancy just something casual.

**MARINETTE.**

I can’t do that. I get all gibberish and weird. That’s why I have to plan everything out so everything can be perfect so the two of us can be together in the future.

**FRANCE.**

Oh...My advice to you is don’t put him an a pedestal. It’s awkward for both parties and can lead to disappoint. Just treat him like a person or a friend.

**MARINETTE.**

But I do treat him as a friend. Honest.

**FRANCE.**

Tell me then how do you usually ask your other friends to hang out with you. And vice versa. Do you do complicated strategies or do you just ask.

**MARINETTE.(SILENT.)**

**FRANCE.**

Also, is how you talk to your friends any different then how you talk with him?

**MARINETTE.(SILENT.)**

**FRANCE.**

How would you feel if someone did the same thing to you?

**MARINETTE.**

Alright. Alright. Maybe I do take things a little bit over board but he’s different. He’s…

**FRANCE.**

An object of your desire.

**MARINETTE.**

He not an object. He’s a person

**FRANCE.**

Then start treating him like he is one. You’re young and still have this really romantic and fairy ideal of love. You still have a lot of growing to do in understanding what love truly is. How to show love to others and be loved yourself.

**MARINETTE.**

What if he just likes me as a friend?

**FRANCE.**

Then you have a friend. Who’s kind and sweet and always tries his best when faced with hardships. They don’t call it a crush for nothing sweetheart. You got to realize that he has his own opinions on these types of things with his own feelings. Even though it’s going to hurt to hear this, his own crushes.

Marinette winces at the statement.

**FRANCE. (CONT’D.)**

But if you ask him and talk things slowly at least you know and don’t spend the years always wondering. It’s hard but so is love.

**MARINETTE.**

Okay, but only if you follow your own advice as well.

**FRANCE.**

Ohonhon. You truly are a clever one. **Le sigh**. The plight of a hopeless romantic is truly a troubling one. No matter how clever you are there’s always a blind spot or two when it comes to matters of the heart.

**MARINETTE.**

So what now?

**FRANCE.**

I won’t tell if you don’t.

**MARINETTE.**

Deal!

**FRANCE.**

Au revior.

And with that. France walks away disappearing into the crowd. 


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**EXT. WORLD MEETING BUILDING. DAY.**

**CANADA.**

Hey, America I just had the craziest dream a couple of nights ago. I was in my bed when suddenly I got yeeted across the ocean into the Notre Dame.

**AMERICA.**

Okay? But why are you telling me this?

**CANADA.**

Here’s the strangest part England was there and….

Monaco comes out of nowhere.

**MONACO.**

Where England was getting married to a crazy France of version.

**AMERICA.**

What?

**CANADA.**

Eh? Oh that right Monaco you were in my dream as well.

**MONACO.**

It wasn’t a dream.

CUT-TO. SECONDS LATER.

**INT. WORLD MEETING ROOM. DAY.**

America charges into the room and towards England and France who were sitting right next to each other.

**AMERICA.**

England. Don’t you fear because now a hero is here. Where’s the bastard? Canada and Monaco both saw you getting married to some creep in a gaudy royalty outfit that went by France.

America then lunges at France but England intercepts.

**ENGLAND.**

America stop I don’t need any help.

**AMERICA.**

But that creep has finally got you under his spell.

**FRANCE.**

**Le gasp**. I sure hope you mean my charm and not drugs.

**AMERICA.**

Of course I mean drugs.

**ENGLAND.**

America, No. France was under the influence of something that made him go completely bat shit crazy. But everything is fine now.

**AMERICA.**

Oh….But still does this mean your married to France now or what.

**ENGLAND.**

No we are not married. The ceremony was stopped just in time.

**FRANCE.**

Oui, this is what happened.

**CUT-TO. AFTER THE EXPLAINING WAS DONE.**

**CANADA.**

Well I’m sure glad everyone is safe.

**MONACO.**

As well that ends well.

**ENGLAND.**

What’s the matter with you?

**AMERICA.(Pouting.)**

France to got have cool superpowers and a cool costume.

**ENGLAND.**

Oh grow up. There’s nothing you can do about it.

**AMERICA.** (Light Bulb)

Oh isn’t there.

**CUT-TO. A DAY LATER.**

**EXT. A RANDOM PARISIAN PARK. DAY.**

**AMERICA. (Acting.)**

Oh no the stress of modern life has caused me to fall into my negative emotions. I sure hope there aren’t any butterflies around to take advantage of this situation.

**ENGLAND.**

America. Get down from there. People are staring.

Natalie watching from a distance behind a random tree is on her phone.

**NATALIE.**

Sir, I think there’s a person here that wants to be akumized.

**CUT-TO.**

**INT. BEDROOM. DAY.**

Argeste is under the covers while Naboo floats around looking worried.

**ARGESTE.**

I’m not going be akumizing anyone for awhile. Not after the last one.

**NATALIE.**

Sir?

**ARGESTE.**

Take the week off Natalie.

**CUT BACK TO.**

**EXT. A RANDOM PARISIAN PARK. DAY.**

**NATALIE. (Trembling)**

A week...o-off. Finally!


End file.
